


A Rush of Blood to the Cock

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bottom Harry. Some against the wall action would be superb.</p>
<p>Summary: Slight AU. After a dinner with his parents, Draco needs some stress relief, and Harry, his secret boyfriend, is more than willing to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush of Blood to the Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for whut-pohtaytoes on tumblr.

Draco appeared in the apartment with a small pop, grumbling as he tossed his coat and scarf on the rack near the door. "That was the worst dinner yet! I actually counted how many times they asked me if I was seeing anyone. You know how many it was? Because I don't; I lost fucking count. And the _food_! When Granger freed the house elves, she should've at least had the decency to sign my mum up for cooking classes!"

Harry got up off the couch and slid his hands over Draco's hips, smirking. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"You know, now that I think of it," Draco replied, the tension leaving his body as he drew himself closer to Harry, "there is something you could do..." Their lips met in short, chaste kisses that grew in intensity as Draco's hands roamed over Harry's body. He needed the heat, the power, the control. 

When he scraped his fingernails over Harry's chest through his T-shirt, Harry moaned, and when he cupped Harry's ass and pushed it closer to himself, grinding their growing erections together, they both sucked in a breath.

"Bedroom. Now," Draco commanded. Harry nodded, and Draco grabbed his hand, leading him.

When they'd entered the bedroom, Draco whispered a request in Harry's ear. "Yes. G _od,_ yes," Harry replied breathlessly.

Draco smirked, his persona changing as if he was pulling into a character he'd played before. "Okay, then. Undress,  _Potter_." Harry complied quickly, tugging his shirt over his head and shimmying out of his jeans and boxer shorts in record time. "Good boy. Now... where shall I take you, Potter? On the bed? No... No, I know..." Draco pulled Harry's hands over his head and spun him around, pinning him against the wall. With a few flicks of his wand, he attached Harry's hands to the wall with invisible cuffs, cast a spell to prevent any incriminating stains, and sent the bottle of lube whizzing across the room. Draco caught it and set it down on the floor, then pulled off his own clothes. 

As soon as Draco's clothes were off, his hands flew to Harry's hips. "Don't speak, Potter. Don't even make a sound unless I give you permission. Got it?" Draco growled. Harry nodded. "Good boy." Draco's hands slid around to Harry's stomach, rubbing up and down the smooth planes of his chest, teasing his nipples, never quite reaching his dick. As his hands roamed, Draco sucked a patch of hickies onto Harry's neck and shoulders. Harry turned his head so he could bite into his right shoulder, preventing moans that threatened to escape of their own accord. This gave Draco better access to Harry's very kissable neck; he knew how much kissing there turned Harry on. Draco pushed Harry roughly against the wall, his hands moving to Harry's sides and back, pushing down on Harry's hips when he tried to rut against the wall.

When he could barely take any more, Harry pushed his ass against Draco's hard, throbbing cock, a silent plea. "Fair enough, Potter. You've been a good boy. I think you deserve it." He removed his hands quickly so he could slather lube over his fingers and Harry's hole. Harry backed slightly away from the wall, spreading his legs. He entered Harry with two fingers because he knew Harry could take it. Harry bit his lip to hold back a hiss. Draco moved inside him, stretching him out, adding a third finger, and Harry pushed back against him, another plea. Draco applied lube to his cock and slid slowly into Harry, whose breathing sped up, but who resolutely remained silent. After giving Harry a moment to adjust, he started thrusting, quickly picking up a fast rhythm, changing his angle and taking note of Harry's reactions until he found the place that made Harry's entire body clench in an effort to keep his moans back.

"You can talk now, Potter," Draco said, his voice losing its confident tone as his breath was stolen by the sensation of Harry tight around his cock. "I want to hear you tell me how good it feels to have me inside you."

"Oh, god, Draco, it's so good. You feel so- ahh- so good." Once he'd started, Harry couldn't stop speaking. He went on, murmuring curses and praises of Draco's cock in between moans of pleasure. One of Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's dick, the other gripped Harry's hip, his fingernails digging into the skin. When Draco could feel Harry getting close, he quickened his pace even more. "Come for me, Potter," he whispered.

Harry cried out and came. Draco pounded into him until, seconds later, his own orgasm hit him. 

In the afterglow, Draco gently kissed the darkening hickies he'd left on Harry's neck. Then he slid out of Harry and waved his wand, cleaning them both up and releasing Harry's wrists. They slipped under the covers of their bed. Harry was the big spoon.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that," Draco mumbled drowsily, leaning into Harry's heat.

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm sorry your parents are gits."

"It's okay. I love you." Draco stiffened. The words had slipped out, uninvited but still true. 

Harry pressed a kiss into Draco's shoulder, instantly relaxing him. "I love you too, idiot."


End file.
